The invention relates to a rotary to linear motion convertor and more particularly to a device for converting rotary motion to a measured linear displacement for ultimate conversion into the required rotation of a typehead on a single element typewriter or printer.
Single element typewriters have been known in the art for a long period of time and have been commercially available in the form of the IBM "Selectric" typewriter since the early 1960's. That typewriter is such that it requires a substantial amount of mechanical linkage and mechanisms to take the motion and information created from the keyboard and convert it into displacement of selection tapes which in turn control the movement of the typehead with respect to the carrier.
Further, the typewriter has required a substantial amount of critical adjustment and criticality of manufacturing dimensions.
With these factors in mind, efforts have been made to simplify and improve selection mechanism in single element typewriters.